Pipes used to transport mine tailings and slurries are usually made of steel. In some cases, the steel pipes have rubber lining in order to prevent corrosion and improve abrasion resistance, which increases the overall life of the equipment. However, steel pipes are heavy and inflexible, and often are installed at locations with irregular terrain. These factors contribute to the difficulties transporting, installing, and then repairing these pipes.
Pipes manufactured from polyolefins such as HDPE are comparatively lightweight, easier to handle, and non-corrosive. Pipes constructed from HDPE have relatively high rigidity, allowing them to be laid underground, and the pipes still retain some flexibility allowing them to adapt to ground movement. However, the general perception is that polyethylene is not as resistant to abrasion compared to steel, and HDPE pipes may have difficulty transporting gritty water-based slurries, such as mining slurries, petroleum-based slurries and/or solvent-based slurries.
Accordingly, there may be a continual need for polyethylene compositions having good abrasion resistance, as well as good processability.